Silent Hell
by Freezing Enferno
Summary: Turn on your light and they will see you. Make a sound and they will hear you. If you think its scary being lost just wait until your found. Obviously, Prowl didn't care about that. What would you do if you had to give birth to a demon God, combine with an manifestation, get chased by monsters and nearly killed by them, all just to destroy one simple small town? You would hate it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Changed Forever has monsters in it...it gave me plot bunnies...then it turned into this story O_O. This chappy only has more than 700 words but next chapters...there will be more...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers or anything else in this story. :D**

* * *

_Evil wakes in vengeance. Be careful what you choose. _

* * *

"Prowl, are you feeling alright?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine," Prowl answered quietly, looking down the hallway then back at his superior. "Nothing's wrong. Just need some recharge," he said quickly, walking away.

"You should go talk to Smokescreen or someone!" Optimus yelled after him.

Prowl nodded. "I'll do just that after my recharge!" After turning around the corner, Prowl ran to his quarters, trying to get away from what he seen earlier. Reaching his room, he typed in the code, ignoring Sideswipe shouting "Hi!" at him. Walking in, he looked around out of fear before he plopped down on his berth.

"Primus, why me?"

* * *

_Come back_

_Jazz growled. "Who are you?"_

"_I have no clue," Prowl whispered._

_A screech cut their conversation off. They both turned and gasped at what they saw. Apparently, he found them again._

"_This is your fault!" Jazz yelled, taking Prowl's arm and took off running. "If ya listened to them, we all wouldn't be in this mess!"_

_To Praxus._

"_Too late," Prowl said._

"_Slag. I hate you, Prowl."_

_The creature in front of them let a screech before hitting them both._

* * *

Prowl jolted off his berth, falling off it. He scanned the room and sighed when nothing was out of place. Standing up, he walked over to his desk, picked up the data pads then walked out of his quarters, deciding to get his daily energon ration.

"Hey!" Jazz called, running over to his friend and threw his arm around Prowl's shoulders. "Had a nice sleep?"

"You could say that," the tactician replied, slipping his data pads in his subspace. "Why do you always like hugging me?"

Jazz grinned. "Ya smell nice."

Prowl smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Uh-oh. Someone had a nightmare," Jazz said, a smirk tugging on his lips. "What happened? Did Sideswipe die?"

"No."

"Not going to tell me?"

"No."

"Want some energon?" Jazz asked when they reached the Rec Room, leading the way towards the energon dispenser. "When was the last time you had some?"

Before the nightmares began, Prowl said mentally. "Last night."

"BRO!" Smokescreen exclaimed, approaching the two casually. "How's it going?"

"He's havin' nightmares," Jazz said before Prowl can reply. "Doesn't want ta talk ta anyone about it." He sighed when Prowl started denying it strongly before he placed his servo over the SIC's mouth. "Thinking about a appointment, Smokey?"

Smokescreen snorted. "Later. I'll comm him. See ya!"

"Such a nice friend," Jazz said. He turned to look at his friend and sighed. "Ya really need ta speak to someone about those dreams. They're changing ya."

"I don't care," Prowl muttered, chugging his energon then took off, leaving the Rec Room. He walked down the hallway and, as usual, it happened again whenever he was alone. The lights flicked as the room shifted, the orange walls turning into a brown coloured barriers with barbed wire and energon soaking it. Prowl's amber optics widened as he stepped backwards and choked on his intakes when one of _them_ walked towards him in its sickening way.

The creature spit out acid and Prowl stepped backwards, whimpering.

"You alright?" Sunstreaker's voice brought him out of it as Prowl turned quickly, everything changing back to normal. Though he wasn't sure what normal was anymore.

"I…need to get out of here."

"Yeah. You do that," Sunstreaker said before he continued on his way.

"Smokescreen, make that appointment right now!" Jazz exclaimed after seeing the whole thing.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'm seeing…these monsters. Every dream, they attack me and whoever I'm with. And while I dream, someone says 'Come back to Praxus'."

The Datsun frowned. "'Come back to Praxus'? That place is destroyed."

"I'm sure it says that. Then they say that if I don't, they'll come to me. In one of them, a mech tells me that it's safer to be inside when a siren goes off and that the demon chose me to try to destroy it."

"What does this mech look like?"

"Well…his paint job is messed up. It's all scratched but it looks like it used to be a red color. With some yellow on his chassis and black on his shoulders," Prowl informed. He watched as Smokescreen scribbled on his data pad and sighed. "That's when the monsters show up. Recent was a huge mech wearing a…what do you call those?"

Prowl's question went unanswered as the alarm for Decepticons went off.

The tactician screamed, covering his helm with his arms. "They're coming for me!"

"No, they're not! Come with me, Prowl!" Smokescreen quickly hugged his sibling. "It's just the Decepticons!"

_Come back to Praxus._

Prowl's optics onlined as a different siren went off. The one from his dreams. The one signalling that _they're_ coming

"Smokescreen, we need to get out of here."

* * *

**A/N:...review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Prowl isn't crazy. This here explains why. Short again :O**

* * *

_Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It is your sins which hold you here! _

* * *

"How old is Prowl?" Optimus asked, looking at his passed out Second-in-Command sadly.

"A couple thousand years older than Bumblebee," Ratchet answered. "It's nearly his spark day. A month I'm guessing."

Jazz frowned. "He's younger than Red Alert!"

"But he's the best we got!" Optimus Prime shouted. "We all have no clue why he is doing this! It scared even Mirage!"

"He scared the damn Decepticons!" Jazz yelled back. "Prowl is not tellin' anyone what's wrong! Smokescreen won't answer. He wants to but he can't speak! It's like somethin' is preventin' him from doing so!"

"Stop fighting and come and look at this!" Ratchet exclaimed, glaring at the two.

Optimus and Jazz sighed and walked over; looking at the monitor Ratchet told them to look at. On screen, a mechling by the looks of it walked down a street, Cybertronians running away, screaming. The mechling raised a servo, doing the gesture of pushing something. That something was the buildings. A sudden force hitting the said structures as the mechling giggled and more femmes and mechs screamed.

Prowl awoke with a gasp. "Silent H-"

"Prowl, it's alright!" Ratchet exclaimed, placing a servo on the tacticians shoulder. Prowl's gaze never left Ratchet's face as he sniffled.

"They're coming."

"What do you mean?"

"They're coming. We need to get everyone out of here," Prowl said, jumping off the berth "Get everyone to the Rec Room. They'll arrive in four hours."

"Four hours?" Who's coming?"

Prowl mumbled something in a different language. He glanced at the other three and sniffled. "I don't know. They just keep saying it."

"Prowl…we seen your dream. Who was that mechling?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Prowl grinned a weak smile. "Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem," Jazz replied, patting his friends' shoulders. "Anythin' for ya, Prowl."

Prowl nodded, entering the code before freezing. "What…" he trailed off, walking into the room and staring at it confusingly.

"Why is there blood everywhere? Ya didn't cut yarself, did ya Prowl?"

"No. I don't do that."

"You goin' ta tell me what that is?" Jazz asked, pointing at the symbol on the wall. The symbol was drawn with energon, which was still dripping. Which meant it was fresh. "'Come back to Praxus'," Jazz said, looking at the writing.

"I told you so," Prowl whispered. "We need to get everyone out of here."

"We're too late," Jazz said before he got knocked out.

Prowl turned on his heel and screamed, staring at the _monster _from his nightmares. He fell on his aft, crawling backwards away from the creature.

"_We told you to come back. You did not. We came to you."_

The _thing_ spit out acid, nearly hitting Prowl as it walked towards the SIC. It let out a groan, releasing more of the substance. Prowl shrieked, crawling away quickly. He passed by Jazz and choked on his intakes, not wanting to leave his best friend behind. At moments like this, he had to.

He stood up, running out of the room.

* * *

Ironhide loaded his weapon, scanning his surroundings. "Any idea wha's happenin'?"

"That sound," Mirage said. "I heard it somewhere. Back in…uh…that…abandoned town near Praxus!" As he was informing everyone about the siren, a scream cut off everyone's questions about it.

A few seconds later, Prowl ran into the room, locking the door behind him. "Is everyone here?" He asked. The Datsun looked at every familiar face and sighed when he remembered that he left Jazz behind.

And that was one of his mistakes as they started asking about the Porsche.

"He's gone okay!" Prowl yelled, sliding to the floor, bringing his legs up to wrap his arms around them. "Idiot got knocked out."

Optimus sighed. "What's happening, Prowl?"

"I don't-"

"Don't give us that shit!" Ratchet yelled. "You know damn well what's going on!"

Prowl whimpered. "It's like…someone is trying to call me. Take me back to Silent Hill."

"SILENT HILL!" Mirage shouted. "That's the place full of-"

"Monsters. I know. But something happened years ago…"

Optimus crouched down beside his friend. "Tell us everything."

"I can't. It's a blur."

"Well, are we going to sit here all day and chill out while there is some creepy things out there?!" Tracks yelled. "This is a perfect moment to panic."

Prowl's optics offlined as he sighed. "No need for panicking. This day was going to come sooner or later."

The Autobot leader backed away at the sound of his SIC's voice. "Prowl…?"

The said black and white Datsun's optics onlined, revealing pitch black eyes instead of the amber color they had prior.

* * *

"_This is not the best day ever!" Raw Shock shouted. His youngling only curled up against him, whimpering. "It's okay Caedis."_

"_Pontifex, stop this!" _

_Pontifex walked towards them, grinning in a sick way. "Tell PC that!"_

"_Caedis, turn off your optics. I don't want you to see this."_

_Caedis, being the little stubborn mechling he was, leaved them on and watched as the duplicate of him walked towards Raw Shock and himself, smirking. In result to ignoring his adoptive Carriers command, he fainted when Pontifex locked optics with his own._

* * *

"_Carrier is Primus in the eyes of a child," Raw Shock said quietly._

_Tranquility nodded, hugging herself. "Have fun with him."_

"_Pontifex Caedis will always be your child." That was all Raw Shock said before he walked away with his servo in Caedis'. _

_Caedis looked behind him, staring at Tranquility sadly. "You will always be my true Carrier, Tranquility," he whispered then kept walking, an emotionless expression on his face plates._

"_Pontifex Caedis," Tranquility muttered, watching as the two walked away._

* * *

"_Caedis, we need to get out of Praxus," Raw Shock said, rubbing the top of mechlings helm. "We need to change our names. Run away from the nightmare so they will not find us. Do you understand?"_

_Caedis nodded. "I understand, Carrier."_

"_You can keep calling me Carrier but my name will be Soundwave from now on. I wanted to name you Retaliation but that is too long. So we're sticking with Prowl."_

"_Prowl," Caedis said. "I like that."_

"_I knew you would. Go to recharge, mech."_

_Prowl gave him a grin, curling up into a fetal position. _"_Carrier, I love you."_

_Soundwave smiled. "Love you too, kid."_

* * *

"What are you trying to tell us?" Optimus asked. "I don't understand."

Prowl growled. "Pontifex Caedis was an innocent child. No one believed that because of his illegitimate birth! They burned him because they thought he was one of _them_! He survived when it all went wrong. He was lying in the basement of the hospital on a wrecked up berth all his life. But years later, Pontifex was created. He was the dark part of PC. Pontifex promised PC that revenge will come. All these monsters were inspired by PC's mind. Pontifex created them. Years later, Caedis was made. Caedis was made from what was left of PC's goodness. The story I told you about is fragments of what happened. I and Caedis combined to reincarnate Pontifex Caedis. But Raw Shock, or Soundwave, had to rename me."

"Reincarnation," Ratchet muttered. "Where's Prowl!?"

"When they renamed Pontifex Caedis, he lost the memories of his past in result. Now that he is reaching the age where the real Pontifex Caedis was burned, he is starting to remember. To make it stop, he has to kill the demon."

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"I am the dark side of Pontifex Caedis."

"Can we stop saying Pontifex Caedis?"

* * *

**A/N: XD Pontifex Caedis pretty much means 'Bringer of Death'. I think I chose the name nicely :3**

**In a couple chapters or so, I'm going to write the past of what "Raw Shock" did to save Prowl. And PC's reincarnation. Then we go to Prowl trying to kill the demon. Who will be revealed later :3.**

**Thanks to shadowjessica, Shizuka-Taiyou, SIC-Calypso, and Prowls-little-angel for reviewing XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: O_O...do you know how sexy mustaches are?**

* * *

_We've all lost our children. Our light. _

* * *

"Where did he go?" Sideswipe asked. "He was sitting there a minute ago!"

"He vanished…just like that," Optimus answered. "How did that happen?"

"You hear that?" Wheeljack asked quietly. "It sounds like somebody is running."

Wheeljack's guess was correct as the footsteps got louder. Soon enough, it was by the doorway, banging on it.

"Open the damn door!"

Optimus paused, and then realized it was his Third-in-Command. Opening the door quickly, the Prime got pushed back as Jazz jumped on him. "Jazz…you feeling alright?"

"Those fraggin' things are creepy," Jazz muttered, closing the door. He looked around, still shaken up by what he seen. "Everyone here?"

"When we heard the siren, we all came here to find out what was happening!" Bumblebee informed. "We found out though!"

"Found out? How the frag do you find out what those things are?" Jazz asked, slipping to the floor. "Ah nearly died out there!"

"I suggest staying in this room!" Optimus exclaimed. "And Jazz, do you really want to know what _'Prowl'_ told us?"

"Yes. Ah want ta know why he left meh in a room with some creepy thing what can spit out acid like it was normal!" Jazz yelled. "Tell meh!"

Ratchet nodded before he started talking, remembering every line of the fragments of a story. The story what scarred his life forever.

* * *

"It will be in your reproduction chamber," Roulette said. "The sparkling feeds off the hatred towards the ones who hurt your Carrier and your adoptive Carrier."

Prowl whimpered. "That's not true!"

"Not true?" Roulette asked. "Look at your spark!"

"My spark?" Prowl asked. He stared at the femme in front of him before doing what she said. "You're not lying."

"I never lie," Roulette said, smirking. "Pontifex Caedis, you will birth-"

"I'm not going to give birth to a demon!"

"A demon? You promised me that you will bring hope to us in the form of a different mech!"

Prowl shook his helm. "I don't remember anything!"

"Soundwave didn't tell you?" Roulette asked then burst into laughter. "That mech never did know what to do. I will tell you the whole story, Pontifex Caedis, if you manage to destroy the one you call Megatron. That fragger brought more darkness upon our town!"

Prowl sniffled, nodding. "I will destroy Megatron."

"Or you and your friends will die. Especially the one you call Jazz."

The tactician froze. Then continued walking, vowing to find out what was going on. He kept walking, trailing a servo on a wall as he sighed. "Primus, why did you choose me?" As he walked, he heard a scream. Thinking it was someone from his faction, he ran, following the sound.

When he turned a corner, he quickly froze at what he saw. Across from him, one of the creatures dragged a dead body towards where its home probably was. As soon as both were out of sight, Prowl lifted both hands to place them over his mouth.

"I won't even survive five more minutes of this."

As if hearing Prowl's assumption, the place faded back into how it originally was. But darker, colder and creepier. The Second-in-Command found himself in the middle of a random hallway, debating on which way to go. He finally decided to go to the Rec Room, knowing that the others were still there.

A few meters away from the door, Prowl stopped suddenly; staring at the replica of himself in front of the Rec Room's doorway. The_ ghost_ turned towards him then faded from view quickly.

"So not cool," Prowl mumbled, striding towards the door.

* * *

"We need to kill Megatron," Cliffjumper repeated. "Do you not know that we been trying to kill Megatron the entire time we were here!"

"I know that," Prowl answered. "What I'm trying to say is that we just kill him on sight, who gives a _shit_ if Starscream or someone else tries shooting us. Just attack Megatron. That's a damn order!"

"Prowl, I'm the-"

"You're the what?! The boss? The Prime? Of course you are but we need to kill that asshole to make things back to normal...kind of. I say we attack the fragging Decepticons!"

"Tacticians are scary when they get angry," Bluestreak said quietly, the twins and a few others agreeing

Optimus sighed. "Prowl, do you mean that we just gang up on Megatron? Go all gangsta on him?"

"No time for humour! I'm carrying this thing Roulette calls 'God' and it's going to kill me! And I know that you guys don't care if I die but Primus I'm saving your afts from being eaten alive, ripped apart and squashed on!"

Jazz growled. "Ya left meh in a room with one of those things!"

"You were on the ground! It couldn't hurt you!" Prowl yelled back. "They can barely see!"

"It slagging spit acid on meh!

Prowl glared at his best friend then sighed, looking away. "…we need to attack the Decepticons right now," Prowl said quietly, walking out the doorway. "It's slightly safe out here but stay together! And don't hurt Soundwave."

"What? Don't hurt Soundwave?" Jazz asked, running over to his friends' side. "Yar betraying us now?"

"Jazz, Soundwave's my-"

"Yar what? Best friend? Lover?"

"Lover? Soundwave is my fragging adoptive Carrier. He went through a lot of slag to keep me alive!"

Jazz nodded after a couple of minutes of serious thinking. "You better tell meh the entire story."

"Prowl," Bluestreak said, walking over to the tactician, "when you said you were carrying a…_god, _what do you mean?"

"Long story short: some femme named Roulette came for me, did something and now I have that _thing _inside me. She calls it God and that it feeds off my hate. I don't doubt it's on its way to my reproduction chamber."

"So…you're pretty much carrying a sparkling?"

* * *

"Remember what Prowl told us!" Optimus shouted, glaring at the incoming Decepticons. "Gang up on Megatron!"

"I call dibs on the helmet!" Mirage yelled.

"Ya better tell meh everything later!" Jazz exclaimed, nudging Prowl's shoulder. "And Ah mean everything!"

Prowl nodded. "Planning on it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...about making the chapters longer...I'll do that...I promise...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hugs for you! Sorry...but I ate the cookies :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ...the story...you might get confused...I warn you :3 GET SOME PAPER OR SOMETHING! :D**

**Those stupid line dividing things are confusing me...stupid FFN...**

* * *

_Do not join the others, they are deceivers, they are damned._

* * *

"I told you I get the helmet!" Mirage shouted, passing everyone to get towards Megatron's dead body. "It's mine! Don't touch it!" He got to his knees, picking the bucket-shaped helmet then stood up straight. "I'm happy."

"What did you kill him for!?" Starscream shouted.

"And I thought he would be happy," Prowl muttered. He looked up at the skies, letting out a sigh. "She's going to tell me the story." He frowned, turning back towards the Decepticons and bit his lip at the sight of a shocked Soundwave. "Carrier…"

The reaction was instantaneous. Soundwave's helm turned in Prowl's direction quickly as he mumbled inaudible words. "…Prowl?"

"Ah don't know about you guys, but who the frag is that!?" Jazz yelled, pointing at the femme coming towards them. "Ah'm freaking out!"

Soundwave fell to his knees as Prowl let out a snarl.

"That fragger is messed in the processor!"

"It's happening again," Soundwave muttered, taking off his mask. "It's too early."

"You did it," Roulette said, stopping when she caught sight of Megatron's dead body. "Prowl, prepare for a hell of a story."

"Don't!" Soundwave growled.

"Too late."

* * *

Prowl, you weren't always who you thought you were. You were reborn. All the nightmares you been having is flashbacks of your past life. The burning, the killings, everything.

Do you know that your real name is Pontifex Caedis? Funny. Despite your very own name, you hated death. Pontifex Caedis was a good youngling. Always pleasing his Carrier, Tranquility, with anything he did.

But everyone else hated Pontifex. They thought he was a demon. All the mechs and femmes of Centralix, or better known as "Silent Hill", believed Pontifex wanted to kill everyone when they're not expecting it. They even managed to make their children believe them. All because no one knew your father.

I was only Pontifex Caedis' friend. Along with Freedom, but he's dead. Died by your hands. Anyway, all three of us were like family and you Carrier tried her best to stop the teasing.

One day, you got cornered by our classmates. Freedom and I got held back when we tried protecting you. You ran out of the room, leaving everyone thinking about their next move. Little did they know that you got sexually molested by the janitor. Tranquility came to get you but the leader of the cult, Illusion, had other plans. She somehow convinced your Carrier to purify you. Tranquility agreed.

But immediately wish she didn't.

When they brought you to the hotel, they grabbed you and took you inside a room. That's when Tranquility realized her mistake. They were going to burn you.

Your Carrier ran off to find help. To find people who were nice and loved to help others in need. But she was too late.

As soon as they found the place the cult was, the found out the whole plan backfired. Everything was burning. One of the enforcers got you and your burnt body off the ring-like platform and carried you to the nearest hospital. You were bed-ridden your entire life. A nurse tended to you and you ended up loving her like a sister.

But your fear for what was going to happen next turned into hate. And everyone knows hate changes the world. That's where Pontifex came in. All bloody and dirty. She promised Pontifex Caedis it was everyone else's turn to suffer. You agreed.

That's when the town turned into what it is now. A city full of creatures.

Years later, you decided to create a doppelganger named Caedis. Pontifex carried Caedis to an orphanage and left him there. That's where he got adopted by Raw Shock.

As Caedis got older, Pontifex decided to end the nightmare everyone was living in and started to call Caedis back when the youngling went into recharge.

It was a success.

Raw Shock brought Caedis to Silent Hill. And faced the darkness to protect him.

Is this good enough, Prowl?

* * *

Soundwave choked on his intakes. "I thought I killed them!"

"You helped killing the cult! You didn't kill the demon! PONTIFEX IS STILL LIVING AMONG US!"

Soundwave growled. "Pontifex is still here because of people like you!"

Prowl let out a scream to stop the fighting. He growled, glaring at everyone. "What is this demon I'm supposed to kill, Roulette?"

"The ones known as Red Pyramid and Pontifex."

"How am I supposed to kill something that's a part of me?" Prowl asked quietly. "FRAG! Why does this have to happen to me?!"

"Soundwave can tell you his adventure," Roulette said before she left.

"That bitch," Prowl seethed. He groaned, falling to the ground, holding his stomach. "Freaking…monster."

He offlined his amber optics, a sudden flashback coming to mind.

* * *

_Raw Shock frowned, looking at the rotted berth. "What…?"_

"_Don't be afraid." At the sudden sound of a voice, Soundwave jumped, turning towards the direction of the noise. Pontifex stood up straight, his servo on the nurses shoulder. "He won't hurt you."_

"_He? Who's he?"_

"_He's Pontifex Caedis."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm…the dark side of PC."_

"_What do you want!?"_

"_To kill everyone who caused harm to PC. And I mean EVERYONE!"_

_Raw Shock shuddered. "Where's Caedis? Where's my sparkling!?"_

"_He's not your sparkling," Pontifex growled. He lifted a servo to point at the burnt body on the berth. "That's Caedis' real mother."_

"_What?"_

_Pontifex growled before he spoke._

* * *

"My Carrier," Prowl muttered, sitting up. "Where is she?"

"In Silent Hill," Soundwave answered.

Prowl nodded. "Silent Hill. We're going there. To pick her up and come back. Optimus, I'm bringing a team with me."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stepped forward. "We're coming with you."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the tacticians' mouth. "Alright. Anyone else?"

"You'll need a medic," Ratchet said. "I'll come along with you."

"Prowl, can I go with you?" Mirage asked.

"I call dibs in the middle," Tracks said.

Prowl smiled, turning towards Soundwave. "You coming, Carrier?"

"How are you going to get there?" Optimus asked.

Soundwave grinned. "You really want to know?"

* * *

"This place is so boring," Mirage said.

Shockwave studied at the group then focused his gaze on Soundwave. "Why did you come here? Where's Megatron?"

"No time. Shockwave, what's the best way to get to Praxus?"

"Sunstreaker, I don't know if we're going to die or not out there but I want you to know that I love you," Sideswipe said. "I know I always said it sarcastically but I mean it this time."

Sunstreaker frowned. "You're telling this to me now. Real nice, Sides."

"Hey, Shocky, you want to see Megatron?!" Mirage asked, grabbing the gray helmet out of his subspace. He grinned, holding it out in front of him. "I think he's prettier now!"

Tracks face palmed. "Mirage, put that thing away."

"No one wants to see that," Ratchet added.

"You mean we have to walk?" Soundwave asked. "We need to get there quickly!"

"I suggest walking. Or use those alt modes of yours!" Shockwave exclaimed. "Go do whatever you're doing."

Prowl sighed. He walked towards Shockwave, backing him towards the wall. "I'm through with everything that's happening and I fragging want you to bring me to Silent Hill right now!"

"I'm suddenly scared," Mirage whispered.

* * *

"I didn't think this would happen!" Optimus shouted. "I thought it would leave now that Prowl isn't here!"

"Well, ya thought wrong!" Jazz exclaimed, pushing everyone in the Rec Room. "Ah think that's everybody!"

Optimus shuddered. "This slag is so unexpected."

"Slag? It's more like the Pitt," Jazz muttered, locking the door. "How do we kill those things?"

"I don't think we can."

Jazz offlined his optics. "We're screwed."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I confused myself...O_O... **

**Let me get this straight:**

**Pontifex Caedis was just a normal kid. Everyone hated him and then they burnt him. He was bed-ridden his entire life and his spark split, creating Pontifex, who is the dark side of him. Pontifex made the town darken and the monsters are inspired by PC's imagination. Later on, PC made a doppelganger, who is Caedis. Pontifex took Caedis to a orphanage, ditched him and when Caedis turned into a youngling, that's when he started getting nightmares about Silent Hill. So Raw Shock takes Caedis to Silent Hill, and ends up loosing him. O_O. They find each other where the cult holds their ceremonies and shit and that's when Raw Shock tells everyone that the leader, Illusion, is lying about demons. At the truth, Pontifex comes in and kills everyone. Along with PC. To top it off, Pontifex and Caedis combine to reincarnate PC. Who later became Prowl. And Prowl forgot his previous life and is now trying to figure it out...O_O...wow...**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! Me loves you :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This isn't just about the films if you were wondering. I'm changing things 'cause we don't want it exactly like Silent Hill, don't we? This is a mash up of all of them. Both movies and games XD**

**Can't wait for REVELATION NEXT MONTH! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Silent Hill, or anything else...I think...**

* * *

_Into the fire, she swallowed their hate. _

* * *

"The Ark's Rec Room is the safe room. Ah don't see anythin' dark and slagged up like it is out there," Jazz said, nodding when the others got it. "From what Ah seen, there's messed up _creatures _out there. When Ah got up, there was one with…it looked like it was wearin' a straitjacket with metal over it and it was tryin' to get its non-existent arms out. Ah seen another one too. It looked like a femme; barely had any armour on, but the creepy thing is that its mouth was spilt."

"Its mouth was split?" Starscream asked.

"It looked normal, besides the energon on its legs and arms. Just that face." Jazz shuddered.

"What happened to that Roulette girl?" Bumblebee asked. "She was standing there. Then she was like POOF now she's gone."

Optimus frowned after noticing what Bumblebee asked was true. "We honestly don't know, Bumblebee."

"We're all going to die," Cliffjumper mumbled.

* * *

"Frag…" Prowl groaned before lifting himself off the floor. "Ratchet, you're not a pilot. Not now, not ever."

Ratchet growled. He stood up straight slowly, shaking his helm. "Shut up."

"At least he brought us here," Sideswipe said. "Rough landing, Ratchet. Not cool." He turned on his heel and walked over to the entrance. Though it was just a big hole Sunstreaker managed to dig. The only way out was climbing through it and jumping to the ground. Good enough.

Sunstreaker stared at the "Welcome to Centralix" sign and shuddered. Not the welcoming but the words underneath written in energon. '"Turn back or face death'."

"Let's move," Prowl muttered. "Carrier, you okay?"

Soundwave was silent before nodding. "I thought it was over. All of this. Pontifex Caedis, Illusion, Tranquility, everything."

"Did you notice something?" Mirage asked, standing up after face planting the ground. "When we were at Shockwave's lair, it was all normal. Now it's all foggy."

Tracks and the others nodded in agreement, looking around and studying their surroundings.

"If they want me, I'm here," Prowl stated, taking out his acid pellet.

* * *

"We have guests," Roulette said.

Annihilate growled. "Do not touch Caedis!"

Roulette smirked. "If I remember, you're the one chained to a chair."

"Frag you, Roulette! I hate you! Pontifex Caedis was your best friend! Why hurt his reincarnation?"

"All of the residents of Centralix matter more than Pontifex Caedis' reincarnation. Besides, 'Prowl' looks nothing like he did before."

"HE WAS REBORN!"

"Do you want to see a picture of the stupid reincarnation?"

"Stop calling him reincarnation," Annihilate growled. "…and I do."

Roulette took a data pad out of subspace, brought up the image then turned it to face Annihilate. "Try to see the things what stayed the same besides the optics."

Annihilate's optics widened. "He's a full grown mech. My sparkling…"

* * *

"Nothing so far," Mirage said.

"Keep looking for any sign of life," Prowl ordered before turning back to his Carrier. "What happened afterwards?"

Soundwave chuckled. "Cybil started swearing as if her life depended on it. Don't blame her."

"What happened to her?"

"She sacrificed herself for Caedis."

"Oh…"

"_'Carrier is Primus in the eyes of a child'_," Soundwave whispered. He smiled and took Prowl into a hug. "I thought that Caedis was going to be like any other sparkling. Most sparklings shove their feet into their mouths. But Prowl, Caedis wasn't like that at all. He was carefree and made friends with everyone. He always tried to walk but he ended up on the floor, crying because he couldn't do it. When he was able to walk, he expected me to let him go anywhere he wanted to."

Sideswipe snickered. "I can totally see that."

"I FOUND SOMEONE!" Sunstreaker shouted from where he standing by a building. He turned back towards where everyone supposed that 'someone' was, crouching while speaking something they couldn't hear.

"C'mon," Prowl said, standing up.

Soundwave stare at Prowl's servo before shaking his helm. "I'll be there in a sec."

"What's your name?" Tracks asked.

The femme stared at them in horror and amazement. "_Only the dark one opens and closes the door to Silent Hill_."

"The dark one?" Ratchet asked.

"She means Pontifex," Sunstreaker answered. "Primus, Ratch, do you ever pay attention?"

"Those are the same words you told me," Soundwave said quietly after joining them.

The femme's optics widened when she caught sight of Soundwave. She crawled away quickly, a tear running down her cheek. "My child is dead, isn't he?"

They were quiet for a moment before a siren went off.

"The darkness is coming. It's safer to be inside. Run!"

Prowl stopped running, staring at the others, who were all screaming. He shuddered, turning back around to face the femme.

"Why do you not go with the others?"

"PROWL, COME ON!"

The tactician stared at the femmes face then turned and ran after the others.

* * *

"Block the door!" Optimus ordered.

"It's alright, Bluestreak," Jazz said quietly.

Bluestreak sniffled, tightening his hug. "It's Praxus all over again. I want Prowl!"

"He's going to try and get everything back to normal," Smokescreen said. "Me and Jazz are going to protect you until Prowl gets back, right Jazz?"

Jazz nodded. "Recharge, Blue. They're not going to touch you."

'I'll hold on to that."

"You know you're fragged when a guy is coming out of a wall," Skywarp sang. "I'm going to name him Jimmy!"

"NO, JIMMY PROTESTED!" Thundercracker shouted.

A screech cut them off as everyone froze in horror. That's when the power went out.

"FRAGGER!"

"Them slagging stupid lights!"

"OPTIMUS!"

"I LIKE THE DARK!"

"TELEPORTATION!"

"SKWARP!"

"SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Primus," Soundwave whispered, looking around blindly. "We need to keep running!"

Tracks frowned. "Where do we run? It's pitch black! No headlights, no nothing!"

"Is it raining?!" Sideswipe shouted.

"We're going to lose each other if we run, Soundwave!" Ratchet yelled.

"Keep running! They'll catch you!"

_Make a sound and they will hear you._

Prowl shuddered, skidding to a halt. "It's the only chance we got! Give off a yell or something so we know you're still alive!"

"STILL ALIVE?!" Mirage cried. "I'M GOING TO FRAGGING DIE-!"

Sunstreaker screamed, staring at a small creepy creatures' red optics. "HOLY FRAGGING MOTHER OF PRIMUS! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The creature screamed before walking after Sunstreaker in its sickening way. A few others joined in on chasing the golden Lamborghini.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Tracks yelled. "Where are you guys?!"

Ratchet snarled. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sunstreaker yelled again, getting cornered by the creatures what reminded him of younglings. "Don't put your hands on me! Don't touch me!"

_Turn on your light and they will see you_

Soundwave did the right thing by turning on a flashlight he jacked from Starscream. The short creatures turned towards the light, following it as if they would die if they didn't.

Sunstreaker watched as they walked away before hitting the ground indicating that he crashed.

The Decepticon Third in Command dropped the flashlight, watching as the creatures disappeared into ash. "Grey Children," he whispered.

"Holy…what was that?" Ratchet asked. "Never mind. Dammit Mirage! Do you have to always run into walls?"

"I'm good," Mirage said. "Where's Prowl?"

Prowl twitched when he heard his name but he continued to stare at the chapel in front of him. Especially the symbol on top of it. "That…I remember that. Symbol of their fate."

"We need to find your Carrier fast," Sideswipe said, throwing his brother over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

"We did. That femme back there was Tranquility," Soundwave whispered.

"WHAT THE FRAG?!"

"Tranquility," Prowl mumbled. "Search for her. Sideswipe, you can continue to hold Sunstreaker but I want you and Tracks to go look around over there. Mirage, Ratchet, you're with me. Carrier, you may go with however you want."

"Just give me a few minutes," Soundwave said as the others gave Prowl a salute. "I'll go with Sideswipe, Tracks, and Sunstreaker. Be safe, Re-…Prowl."

* * *

"We can't stay here!" Jazz exclaimed, breaking the silence. Everyone mumbled in agreement. "We're goin' ta die, regardless if Prowl manages to fix everything. We're going to Silent Hill."

"And how do we get there?" Starscream asked.

"How did Soundwave get there?"

"That's a hard question, Jazz."

"Someone check if it's safe!"

"All clear!"

"What do we do?"

"WHY ARE WE SO DUMB?!"

"I LOST FAITH IN OUR KIND!"

"Idiots," Jazz muttered. "Is it clear, Smokescreen?"

"Nothing but fog. We're good."

"Okay, we got to move quickly. Ah have a plan."

* * *

"Pontifex Caedis, Retaliation, Prowl, whatever you want to call him. He's still the demon, we all still know it."

"TRAITOR! HE LOVED YOU! I BET YOU DIDN'T TELL PROWL THE TRUTH!"

"I admit I lied about Freedom's death."

"FREEDOM IS STILL ALIVE, FRAGGER!"

"Freedom is dead to the town of Silent Hill. He is nothing but a memory. He now only represents guilt."

"And you're not feeling guilty? Freedom will come after you, Roulette."

Roulette growled. "Annihilate, I can kill you right here, right now. But I want you to see the birth of God. After thirty thousand years, the God Pontifex Caedis promised me and Freedom will be here." She smiled, thinking about everything changing back to how it was before the Otherworld took over.

"You really believe that the 'God' is real?" Annihilate asked. He frowned and looked down at his legs. "I fear everyone has lost their sanity."

"The God will bring happiness! She is real! Right now, she is in Prowl's reproduction chamber, feeding off his growing hate for the Decepticon and Autobot faction, his life, and his curiosity. She is growing quickly. Soon, she will be among us, restoring happiness."

Annihilate screamed in anger, tugging at the chains holding him to the chair. "What happiness?! There is no happiness in this town! All because of people like you, Roulette!"

"Not people like me, people like Pontifex Caedis! All supernaturals, necromancers, and those damn Mechano Vampires! They're all going to the Pit anyway."

"There is only about two in Mechano Vampire history. I think six for necromancer. Just about twenty five for supernatural, including Pontifex Caedis."

"Do you not know that Pontifex Caedis is all three?!"

"Wait…what?"

"Pontifex Caedis, after giving his spark over to _her_, ended up as a Mechano Vampire, a supernatural and a necromancer. How do you think we have countless monsters every time the Otherworld comes?"

"Did it…did it affect Retaliation?"

"He was chosen to destroy the demon, and not Raw Shock. Of course he has it. He just can't use it because he doesn't know."

"My sparkling. Necromancer. Carrying a demon. Feeds off hate. Pontifex Caedis. What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: So...for Raw Shock/Soundwave's story...I'll start up another fic, Silent Hell: ORIGINS, (AHA THE GAME!). Of course, I'm starting it after I post other chaps for Changed Forever and I Swear I'll Behave. Mehh...I'm scaring myself with my obsessions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Creepos. That's all.**

* * *

_ Fire doesn't cleanse, it blackens!_

* * *

"Three teams!" Optimus yelled. "I know there are a lot of us but three teams will make it easier!"

"Move out!" Jazz ordered after sorting each group.

As they walked, they noticed how there was no one outside and how the skies were gray and foggy. It seemed _dead_. No wonder they called it a ghost town.

"Keep your optics open for any sign of life!"

Bumblebee nodded at the command. He turned and scanned the area but froze when he saw something move. He whistled, making a few of the others stop. "Jazz!"

When they walked closer they stopped in their tracks. The figure moved towards them, doing some sort of dance-like move. Nearly like the way the human singer Lady Gaga's backup dancers danced in the Bad Romance music video.

"Not these again," Jazz snarled. "Step back! They spit out fraggin' acid!"

* * *

"We lost Soundwave!"

Prowl growled. "We don't have time! We have to keep looking around!"

They kept walking, looking around in a Red Alert fashion.

"DEMONS!" Turning one by one, a femme continued to scream demons until running away. "DEMON INCARNATES!" She screamed, running faster.

"FOLLOW HER NOW!"

When they turned the corner after the femme, they froze in horror. A few creatures what looked like organic dogs jumped on the femme and proceeded to tear her apart. Tracks squeaked, taking a few steps back.

"Shhh," Mirage whispered as Sideswipe whimpered.

"You guys go," Prowl ordered quietly. "I'll catch up. Just go. Quietly." Stepping forward while the others left, Prowl lifted his servo.

A sudden force pushed him and the tactician suddenly found himself in an alleyway. The dogs ran by as a servo was keeping Prowl from talking.

"You would be wise enough to tell me who you are."

The Autobot Second in Command kept silent for a moment, studying the mech in front of him. "My name is Prowl."

"Caderyn. How did you get here? What is your connection to Silent Hill? One does not simply walk into Silent Hill!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. All I know is that I was reborn. Pontifex Caedis was my name."

"Pontifex Caedis?! How can you be Pontifex Caedis?!"

* * *

"_Happy sparkday! I love you like a sister!"_

_Roulette grinned, giving her friends a hug. "Thank you so much!"_

"_Why didn't we do this on my sparkday?" Freedom asked, frowning. "I don't feel the love right now. Slaggers."_

"_No swearing," Pontifex Caedis said. "Primus knows what I'm going to do if you swear again."_

* * *

"Soundwave," Annihilate said. He smiled. "You're the one who kept our sparkling safe?"

"I…yes. I knew Caedis was my child the minute I laid eyes on him," Soundwave admitted. "Where are we?"

"The sanctuary under the amusement park of Centralix."

"I thought I ended all of this. I helped with Pontifex Caedis' killing."

"Roulette is following after Illusion. She wants Caedis to birth the God. She's a fragger. She doesn't care about anything but the cult."

"…bitch."

* * *

_You cannot defeat-_

Prowl shook his helm, cutting off the words. He looked up at the building in front of him then turned towards Caderyn. "A symbol? You expect me to find a symbol in a _school_?"

"If you want to save everyone, yes." Caderyn walked forward, pushing the door open. "I'll find you later. The darkness is going to be here anytime soon. Go quickly."

Slipping through the gap in the doors, Prowl made a face at the decayed hallway. Walking around, he ignored the "DEATH" writings on the walls. "How am I supposed to find a stupid classroom?"

_Do not go to Silent-_

"SHUT UP!" Prowl shouted.

* * *

"Ah'll go find the other group then," Jazz said. "Meet us at the Museum."

"Yes sir!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Jazz walked away from the team and tightened his grip on his weapon. "What happened here?" Jazz muttered. He lifted his servo and placed it on the statue of some mech.

"You should not be here, mechling."

The saboteur turned and stared at the femme in confusion. "Who-"

"The dark one allowed you into Silent Hill. I should be asking who are you. Identities don't matter when it comes to this town. What is your connection to Silent Hill, youngling?" The femme asked.

"Uhh…my friend, Prowl, started havin' nightmares about this place and he came here. We followed him and Ah'm just wanderin' around."

"Do not wander, it is dangerous!"

"Not my fault Ah'm lookin' for someone who is a near complete idiot!"

"What is Prowl's connection to Silent Hill?"

"All Ah remember is that he is a reincarnation of Pontifex Caedis. And that some chick named Roulette wants to kill him. Well, that's what Ah think."

"Did you say Pontifex Caedis?"

"Yes."

The femme shuddered, falling to the ground. "He's alive."

* * *

"Slagger, left us," Tracks growled. "Now we have to try not to get eaten alive by dogs."

"Shut up, Tracks," Mirage muttered. "It's clear. Let's move."

Ratchet walked down the street with the others before freezing in his steps. "That was no dream Prowl was having!"

"What?!"

The medic pointed and they all turned one by one. People screamed, running away from a mechling with pitch black optics, so deep that it made you think it didn't even have optics. Darkness and ashes followed after, making the youngling smirk.

"I suggest run," Sideswipe said when he caught sight of the acid-spitting creatures.

"Too late," Ratchet growled. "He's coming after us."

"That's Pontifex?!"

That's when the siren went off.

* * *

Prowl stopped in horror, hearing the sirens near audio wrecking wail. "Shit," he growled, watching as the walls metal peeled to show rusted fences and barbed wire. He ran down the hallway, ignoring the loud pained screams from the messed up creatures of Silent Hill. "How is it safer to be inside?"

As soon as he heard the sound of a sword being scraped against metal, he hid in a closet. It was a good idea. As long as you didn't make a loud noise. Peeking through the small window on the door, he covered his mouth to stop from screaming when a monster with a pyramid shaped helmet walked by, growling.

When he heard screaming and someone running down the hall, he thought of what Caderyn did and quickly opened the door and grabbed whoever the mech was and placed his servo against the mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered, watching as the same monster walked by, not even noticing the opened door and the two. When Prowl was sure the creature was gone, he turned his helm towards who he saved. "Jazz?"

"Primus, fuck, Ah was scared like hell!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked again.

"Ah was being chased by these creepy, mother-"

"Jazz!"

"Oh. Holy shit, Prowl?!"

"No time for that. I need to find a symbol."

"Ah seen one in a classroom. That help?"

"More than fragging anything. Which classroom? We need to find it!"

"Erm…the third one on the left. Room one fifteen."

"Room one fifteen," Prowl whispered. "Let's go before he comes back."

* * *

Annihilate frowned. "Pontifex Caedis isn't actually my child. After what he been through, I and a few others started calling him our child."

Soundwave smiled. "When I found out about the kid, I hugged Caedis tighter than I ever hugged him. I love him."

"He is very lucky to have you, Soundwave."

"That's what Cybil said."

"She's back."

Roulette walked into the room, smiling. "Hello, mechs. We had a disturbance. Caedis decided to strike downtown of Centralix."

"I don't get that. If Caedis and Pontifex combined to make Prowl, how is Caedis still out?"

"It's the power of the Otherworld."

* * *

"That's the one all right," Prowl said. He took out the drawing tablet Caderyn gave him and sketched it quickly.

"What's it for?"

"Caderyn told me that we can destroy everything if we find that. Let's go. We have to go meet up with him."

"And how are we goin' ta do that?"

"I know his hiding place. Before the darkness gets here, let's leave."

"How are ya not scared of what's happening around here?" Jazz asked as soon as they got out of the school.

Prowl stopped in his steps. He sighed, offlining his amber optics. "I was here before. I watched a femme who sacrificed herself for me by getting burnt by the cult. I was protected by a broken-sparked mother. Real confusing shit." He nodded then started to walk again.

"You're more of Caedis than Pontifex, aren't you?"

"I'm not that evil so I guess so."

They kept walking. And walking. And walking. Until Prowl completely froze in his steps, looking off in the distant. As if he wasn't even looking at anything.

"Prowl?"

* * *

"_Pontifex Caedis, would you please write the answer?" The teacher asked, pointing to the math question._

_The youngling nodded, getting out of his seat. He walked over to the board, ignoring the whispers. _

"_It's simple. You know the answer, Pontifex Caedis. I know you do." The teacher gave the student a reassuring smile. As soon as Pontifex turned around, everyone threw their stuff at him._

_Pontifex Caedis offlined his optics, a lone tear slipping down his face. _

"_You guys are so mean!" Roulette exclaimed, getting out of her seat. She rushed over to her friend and hugged him. "He didn't do anything wrong!"_

"_Like we're going to believe that, Roulette!"_

"_We all know he's a sinner! Giving his spark to the Unmaker!"_

"_DEMON!"_

_With that yelled, everyone grabbed Pontifex and placed him in the middle of a circle. They started yelling, throwing anything they could find at him. They ignored the teachers' yells and held back Freedom and Roulette._

"_SINNER!"_

"_No one likes you!"_

"_Stop it, please!" He yelled, putting his arms in front of him to block anything thrown._

"_Demon!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_You're a sinner!"_

"_INCUBUS!"_

"_DIAVOLO!"_

"_MONSTER!"_

"_DEMON!"_

"_No, get away from me!"_

"_THIEF!"_

**"_DROP DEAD!"_**

_The last one made him outright cry. He pushed everyone away so he could run out of the classroom._

"_GO HOME!"_

"_Not my fault I was born with these powers," he whispered, closing all the doors and locking them with his mind. He walked down the hallway, trailing a servo on the wall. _

"_Youngling, what are you doing?"_

_Pontifex Caedis turned and stared at the janitor in horror. "Don't touch me," he whispered._

* * *

"_It's alright," Tranquility whispered, hugging her creation. _

"_But Carrier, I just want to be with you. Just two of us. Please understand!" Pontifex Caedis pleaded. He stopped talking when Illusion walked into the room, closing the door behind her so the other students wouldn't hear._

"_We know. Even the children know it. Your child…you've brought sin amongst us. The faithful must gather in judgement to purify this filth."_

_Pontifex looked up.. "What does she mean, Carrier?"_

_Illusion stepped forward, putting her servo on Tranquility's shoulder. "You're weak my dear sister. You always were. Trust us, Tranquility. We will restore innocence."_

* * *

_Pain. _

_Hatred._

_It burned._

_Primus and the Unmaker, IT BURNED!_

_Pontifex Caedis screamed, trying to get off the metal platform. _

_After what seemed like vorns, the burning stopped. But he could still feel the pain._

_Like always._

_Just pain._

_Always pain._

* * *

_Pontifex watched silently as the newcomer looked at the desk._

"_Pontifex Caedis," Raw Shock whispered._

* * *

_Caedis yelped, seating up in terror. _

_The yells continued as he ran to hide behind the couch. _

"_HE'S MINE!"_

* * *

"Prowl?"

"Memory," he said quietly. "I can't believe it at all. How can someone survive third degree burns all over the body?"

"Pontifex Caedis and you can survive that. Anyone else will just die."

"That is just freakin-"

"Quiet. Do you hear that?"

"Child, I told you to leave Silent Hill," Tranquility growled, walking over to them. She stopped and stared at Prowl. "You should not be here! They will find you and use you for their god!"

Prowl walked away from Jazz and over to Tranquility. "Where is my Creator?!"

"Dead."

"I meant Raw Shock! Tell me!"

"You are the good side of Pontifex Caedis, child. The dark side has control of the town. Both of you are manifestations and you must combine again to destroy Silent Hill!"

"WHERE IS SOUNDWAVE?! TELL ME ANYTHING YOU KNOW!"

Tranquility stared into Prowl's amber optics with her own. "I know the darkness is coming," as if on some cue, everything changed, "I advise you to run with your friend here."

"You loved Pontifex Caedis, why not me?!" Prowl yelled, grabbing the femmes shoulders.

* * *

"_**HOME! HOME! SILENT HILL!"**_

* * *

"You left the dark one here in Silent Hill when you left for the real world. You are Pontifex Caedis' child."

"Come on," Jazz growled, dragging Prowl away right when the siren stopped.

* * *

"_I don't remember, Carrier."_

"_That's why we're going to Silent Hill."_

* * *

Pontifex studied the mechs in front of him.

"You're Pontifex?" Sunstreaker asked, tugging on the chains.

The youngling nodded slowly.

"Why are you not letting us go?" Mirage asked.

Pontifex lifted his servo and pointed.

"Great," Sunstreaker growled, noticing it was the darkness.

* * *

"Do I always have to save you?" Caderyn asked, grinning as he drew three perfect circles on the ground. Around them, the darkness faded a bit. "Who's this?"

"Jazz. Third in command of the Autobot army and head of spec ops."

Caderyn whistled. "Sweet. So you're pretty kick aft. Not much as me of course."

"How can ya live with this darkness?" Jazz asked, gesturing to the raining energon and near black skies.

"I lived with it since I was born."

Prowl stayed quiet. Because of doing said action, a memory came up.

* * *

_Pyramid Head tripped over the Great Knife, making Pontifex Caedis laugh. The nurse who was constantly crying stopped and laughed when she heard the loud sound of metal meeting metal._

_Pontifex smirked, leaning on the side of the berth. "Better on the ground than standing up, Red?"_

_Red Pyramid stood up straight, ignoring the manifestation. He walked over to the side of the berth and took Pontifex Caedis' servo._

"_I love you." The way Pontifex Caedis mouthed the words made the nurse start crying again._

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but Silent Hill Revelation was just...bleh...no.**


End file.
